Summer Holiday
by Haruna Kei
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya saat musim panas Naruto dan Sakura di tinggal pergi berlibur sama orang tua mereka ? / "Aku pikir, orang tua kita udah gila Naruto !"/ "Enak aja ! Orang tua mu yang gila ! Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chan ku nggak gila". Fic buat Musim Panas yang bentar lagi tiba (Totaly AU - Warning In Side) DLDR dan Review Please. CHAPTER 3 UP DATE ...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance  
**

**Summer HolidayHaruna Kei  
**

* * *

******Warning: AU, GaJe, Kayaknya OOC, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

******.**

******.**

******. **

Kei muncul lagi, bikin fanfic pairing NaruSaku pastinya. Kei masih baru ni di FFN, jadi banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan entah tanda baca ataupun pengetikan. yah, terkadang mata Kei pilor sih, jadinya ngasal banget ketikannya (deklarasi umum buat Athor Newbie nih).

Oya, Fic ini aku terinspirasi dari komik 'Holiday' karya Yosuko

Happy reading, and enjoy it ! Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**- Tsuyu -**

Pergantian musim semi ke musim panas pastinya ditandai dengan musim penghujan (tsuyu). Orang - orang jepang seluruhnya hampir nggak menyukai musim penghujan. Dengan jelas pake pasti hampir setiap harinya bakalan turun hujan. Hal ini yang jadi kendala bagi petani buah, karena dengan curah hujan yang lumayan tinggi bisa merusak hasil panen mereka. Lain lagi dengan siswa sekolah, mereka tetep berangkat meski ogah-ogahan karena becek. Yah, demi ilmu, perjuangan apapun akan mereka lakukan.

Sore itu tepatnya di pinggiran sungai Sumida yang mengaliri tujuh distrik di Tokyo, terlihat seorang siswa SMA sedang berdiri mematung, pandangannya kosong ke arah depan entah menatap aliran sungai atau mungkin menatap sesuatu di sebrang sungai. Dia kelihatan nggak peduli dengan seragamnya yang basah kuyup kehujanan, rambut pirangnya yang biasanya jabrik sedikit turun karena kena hujan, nggak ketinggalan bibir yang tipis sedikit membiru. Pemuda itu mati-matian menahan agar tubuhnya nggak gemetaran karena kedinginan. Peduli amat dengan yang namanya flu atau demam, kaki jenjangnya masih berdiri kokoh menompang tubuhnya buat tetap berdiri.

Siapa pemuda konyol yang mau-maunya ujan ujanan kaya gitu ? Pirang ! Tepat ! Namikaze Naruto. Murid KSHS kelas 3 yang hatinya sekarang lagi dirundung bencana. Bagaimana nggak, siang tadi dia habis diputusin sama pacarnya yang bernama Hinata. Padahal tuh cewek yang nembak naruto duluan, terus dia yang mutusin sendiri.

Cowok pirang itu sakit hati ? Menurut kalian sakit hati nggak ? Kalo menurut ku sih jelas. Karena pas dulu waktu Hinata nembak Naruto tuh cowok nggak langsung ngasi jawaban. Mungkin karena hinata saking seringnya cerita ke kakak sepupunya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Neji. Sampe - sampe Neji ikut campur dengan hubungan mereka. Neji sampe mohon - mohon biar Naruto nerima cinta hinata. Yah, apa mau dikata, Naruto yang notabene nggak tega kalo ada orang yang mohon-mohon, apa lagi orang yang mohon dari keluarga hyuuga. Udah deh nyerah aja, dan alhasilnya mereka jadian karena terpaksa dari -kubu Naruto -.

Yang namanya ada pasangan baru di sekolah pasti ada desas-desus bahkan sampe gosip. Dari kebocoran informasi ini akhirnya berita jadian mereka sampe ke telinga keluarga ke duanya. Semakin rumit, kedua orang tua mereka menyetujui hubungan mereka, yah berharap langgeng sampe pelaminan. Sayang sekali, berkata lain. Hubungan mereka kandas ditengah jalan, dan sampe detik ini belum ada seorangpun yang tau kalo mereka udah putus. Cowok itu tetap berdiri, kalo diingat-ingat udah sekitar 1 jam an nongkrong sendiri di emperan sungai.

Dari arah lain, ada cewek berambut softpink berjalan ke arah Naruto, tangan kanannya memegang gagang payung sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menenteng tas sekolahnya. Haruno sakura, temen Naruto dari bayi sampai sekarang. Dan juga tetangga dekat, saking dekatnya karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Sekarang sakura udah berdiri di samping Naruto, so pasti 1 payung. Dia nggak tega liat sahabat pirangnya kehujanan lama-lama. Hebat kau Naruto, kau nggak bergeming sedikitpun atau seenggaknya buat noleh sebentar ke arah sakura atau bagaimana kek.

Penasaran, sakura ngeliat kearah mata Naruto lalu pandangannya diedarkan kearah yang sedang Naruto lihat. Sakura cuma bisa nyipitin matanya sambil jinjit-jinjit mungkin ada sesuatu yang nggak keliatan sama matanya. Nyerah, dia nggak lagi melakukan hal yang menurutnya konyol.

"Sampai 100 tahun kau menunggu, di depan sana nggak bakalan ada putri duyung, Naruto !" sakura angkat bicara

"Aku nggak sedang nunggu putri duyung" jawab cowok blonde enteng

"Lalu kau nungguin apa ? Flu ? Demam ? Kejang-kejang?!" cerocos sakura ngasi pilihan yang nggak-nggak banget

"Nungguin nenek duyung" ujar Naruto ngawur

BLETAK

"Sakit ! Nenek sihir !"

"Apa kau bilang ? Marmut pirang ?!" ejek sakura

Setelah itu, hening menyelimuti keduanya. Diam nggak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Nenek duyung udah mati, kemarin dia pesen sama 'nenek sihir' ini, katanya "bilang sama sahabat pirang mu itu, jangan ujan-ujanan kalo sudah sore. Terus kalo pulang sekolah nggak boleh mampir-mampir. Pulang terus pulang, ganti baju, cuci tangan, cuci kaki langsung mandi. Jangan lupa buat makan malam" begitu katanya"" mungkin ini dialog terpanjang mu Sakura, untung kau hafal teksnya yang kaya guru TK lagi ngomongin anak didiknya.

Naruto cuma ngdumel, mulutnya komat kamit sambil nutup kedua kupingnya.

"Naru-chan ! Kamu ndengerin nggak sih ?!" Sakura mulai kesal, gila aja udah ngoceh panjang lebar tanggapan dari sahabat yang ia juluki 'marmut pirang'-nya palahan kaya gitu. Kalo readers digituin terima nggak?

"Denger kok ! Tapi menurut ku yang ngebilangin aku barusan itu kamu deh" ujar Naruto

"Itu dari nenek duyung !" jawabnya ngegas. Mulai deh cari gara gara ni cewek.

"Aku nggak suka dibilangin sama nenek duyung, sampe pegang tongkatpun nggak bakalan nurut" sabda Naruto manja banget

"Ati-ati, kalo nenek duyungnya ngambek bisa-bisa kau didatengin rohnya. Terus kau bakalan diceramahi habis-habisan sampe keriput" nih cewek coba-coba nakutin Naruto sambil masang muka seram sama nyenterin wajahnya dari bawah dagu.

"Sampe keriput juga nggak bakalan mau nurut" busyet dah ini pirang keras kepala banget dibujuk buat pulang. Tenang, ada jagoan kita yang masih berjuang buat nyeret Naruto sampe ke rumahnya, kalau perlu ke dalam kamarnya sekalian.

"Terus kau nurutnya mau sama siapa ?!" ternyata salah, dia mulai putus asa rupanya

"Sama kamu !" tegas, singkat dan padat. Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Sakura speechless

"Oh, kalo sama ibu mu ?!" speechlessnya nggak jadi deh

"Jelas lebih nurut, kalian sama-sama kaya nenek sihir kalo lagi ngamuk"

BLETAK

Buat yang kedua kalinya, sukses mendapatkan jitakan

"Dasar anak durhaka !" ujar sakura ngasal

"Yeh, daripada nurut sama nenek duyung lebih durhakaan mana coba ?" Naruto nggak mau kalah

Dia nggak sadar kalo selama ini memiliki sahabat yang sangat perhatian, meskipun kaya nenek sihir. Perasaan hatinnya yang tadi dirundung bencana menjadi berbunga-bunga seiring dia tertawa. Keduanya sama-sama usil dan cerewet, tapi tak pernah ada sesuatu hal yang buat mereka kepisah, meski Naruto 'pernah' punya pacar, itu bukan suatu kendala buat mereka untuk tetep bersama kaya gini.

"Naruto ! Kembalikan payungnya !" contohnya seperti ini, Naruto merebut payung yang dari tadi sakura pegang. Terus dia lari kearah jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka.

"Kejar kalau kau mau !" ledeknya terus lari

"Sialan kau ! Kembalikan nggak ! Aku nggak mau hujan-hujanan !" sakura tambah jengkel

"Hahahahahaha" Naruto mah nggak peduli sama sekali

"Berhenti ! Kalau tidak, ku tenggelamkan kau ke sungai !" serius tuh ? Sakura udah mulai keluar tanduk.

Naruto tetep ngeloyor cuek, tanpa menggubris amukan sakura. Dengan sangat terpaksa sakura harus kehujanan. Payah, padahal dia jaga-jaga dari awal berangkat ke sekolah buat bawa payung sama coat. Sabar ya ? Hari ini kau tetap kehujanan.

**S.H**

"Okaeri, kau pulang terlambaat Naru-chan" seorang ngasi salam dari penghuni kediaman namikaze. Rambut merah menyala sepinggang merupakan mahkota terindah bagi siapapun yang ngeliat, terutama suaminya. Namikaze minato. Rambut merah siapa lagi kalo bukan kushina namikaze yang dulu bermarga uzumaki.

Yang disambut kedatangannya cuma diem sambil naruh sepatu terus ngeloyor pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Ck ! Anak macam apa dia ? Ibunya sudah baik-baik nyambut dengan masang muka senyum temanisnya palahan dicuekin. Hoo, hari ini Naruto lagi cuek ceritanya.

BLENTANG

Tutup panci nyangsang dengan indah kena tengkuk tuh bocah pirang. Naruto cuma noleh sebentar, ngelirik takut kearah ibunya yang rambutnya udah berkibar kaya tentakel gurita, matanya melotot dan yang nggak kalah nyereminnya cross sign segede tampah bertengger di pelipisnya.

"MANA SALAM MU, DATTEBANE !" tuh liat, ini akibatnya kalau kau terlalu cuek Naruto

"Ta-tadaima. Kaa-chan. Konohamaru-chan" akhirnya, nggak bakalan bisa deh kau jadi orang cuek

Ne, konohamaru ya ? Kenalin, dia adiknya Naruto. Oknumnya lagi tertawa tepingkal-pingkal di meja makan. Tangannya berulangkali memukul meja makan yang tak berdosa.

"Konohamaru ! Jangan memukul-mukul meja seperti itu ! Makanannya bisa tumpah nanti !" bentak Kushina pada anak bungsunya.

"Hahahahaha" kini giliran Naruto yang tertawa, ngetawain konohamaru yang sekarang sedang menciut.

"Tak usah tertawa, cepat ganti baju mu ! Terus mandi sama air hangat ! Kaa-chan nggak mau denger kalau kau masuk angin apalagi flu !" beruntung kau Naruto, punya ibu yang perhatian, yah... Meski bener perkataan mu, dia kaya nenek sihir kalo sedang ngamuk.

"Baik" jawabnya nurut ga banyak protes

**S.H**

CEKLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka, keadaan gelap gulita menyelimuti ruangan tengah yang kini sedang disinggahi cewek berambut softpink, langkahnya teratur menuju kearah saklar. Setelah menyalakan lampu dia berjalan kearah meja ruang tengah. Matanya menyipit ngeliat kearah meja, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang perlu dia lihat. Secarik kertas berisikan memo. Iris emeraldnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seiring bibirnya membaca isi memo. Selesai membaca, dia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Yah, sendirian lagi deh" gumamnya lirih

HATCHII

Merasa dingin habis kehujanan, dia langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya lalu berendam dengan air hangat. Lumayan, itung-itung sekali ngrilexkan badan.

**S.H**

Suara lantunan musik instrumental mengalun indah seiring dengan irama yang tercipta dari sentuhan tuts piano. Tangannya yang kekar, namun jemarinya sangat lihai ketika sedang menari di atas papan tuts yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan suara, nggak cukup merdu tapi enak didengar. Menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari penyanyi cewek berambut panjang yang ia idolakan

Braveheart - Kana Nishino Ft Nerdhead

Lagu yang pas buat suasana hatinya yang sedang kalut. Liriknya memberikan inspirasi buat semangat kembali. Belum menyelesaikan 1 lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan. Jemarinya berhenti memainkan tuts-tuts piano. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, mengamit syal yang tergletak ditepi ranjang, lalu duduk di bingkai jendela besarnya.

Sungguh mengherankan, ini bukanlah sikap aslinya. Naruto nggak pernah segalau ini. Celana trening hitam dan kaos hitam panjang dengan warna lengan kaosnya berwarna abu-abu, pilihan warna yang sangat kelam. Dia terus memandangi rintik hujan yang deras, sesekali timbul kilatan lalu suara guntur menggema di langit sore kala itu.

"Meow" kyubi, rubah chibi yang Naruto temukan di tumpukan kardus sampah, sekarang dia rawat jadi binatang peliharaannya. Hewan bernasib na'as ini kehidupannya berbanding terbalik setelah dipungut oleh Naruto. Kaki mungilnya mencakar-cakar tembok bawah jendela yang sedang disinggahi Naruto.

"Meow" tuh chibi pengin digendong. Naruto turun, buat ngangkat kyuubi chibi lalu mendudukannya dipangkuanya.

PST PST PST

Suara HT menyita perhatian cowok blonde yang tadi sempat ngalamun.

"Cherry monitoring, blue sapphire on the spot ? Ganti !" suara cewek di sebrang HT

Tanpa ragu Naruto ngambil ht itu lalu menekan salah satu tombol untuk merespon.

"Blue sapphire stand by. Ada apa cherry ? Ganti!" respon dari Naruto

"Ntar belajar kimia bersama ok ! Besok ulangan kan ? Jangan sampai nilai mu merosot ! Ganti !"

"Oke ! Ganti !"

"Ne ? Gitu aja ?! Jadwal hari ini gimana ? Ganti !"

Jadwal ya ? Naruto langsung mengangkat salah satu tangannya, jari telunjuk menyusuri barisan kata-kata yang tertera dikertas yang ia tempelkan di dinding dekat menjadi belajar, 'jadwal belajar kelompok' sengaja mereka buat, siapa lagi kalo bukan sama Sakura.

"Sesuai jadwal Sakura -chan, sekarang giliran di rumah mu, ganti !"

"Blue sapphire, kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita ! Kalau sedang biacara di HT, PANGGIL AKU DENGAN CODE NAME KU !" dengan segera cowok blonde membuat jarak dengan speaker HT.

"Iya iya" jawabnya nyante

"Iya-nya satu kali saja ! Ganti !" cercah Sakura geregetan

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja" ujar Naruto sedikit nyuekin obrolannya dengan Sakura.

Sosok berambut cokelat berdiri diambang pintu sambil ngunyah snack jagungnya.

"Nii-chan, makan malam sudah siap. Kaa-chan udah nunggu tuh" pesan ibunya telah disampaikan, kau anak yang taat konohamaru.

"Kau turun saja dulu, nanti Nii-chan nyusul"

"Oke" sepatah kata itupun langsung mengakhiri dialog mereka. Nyelonong pergi ke arah dapur.

"Cherry, aku makan dulu. Kau juga harus makan oke ! Ganti !"

"Baiklah blue sapphire, awas kalau nggak datang buat belajar ! Ganti !" ancamnya langsung mematikan sambungan.

**S.H**

"Ne ? Sakura-Chan sekarang sendirian ?" Ujar Naruto memastikan

"Tadi Menbuki-San bilang sama Kaa-Chan. Katanya mereka ada urusan penting" Jelas Kushina

"Oh gitu,mmm" Naruto ngeliat kearah kursi yang biasanya jadi tempat duduk Ayahnya. "Tou-Chan lembur lagi?" Imbuh cowok blonde

"Ya begitulah, sedang banyak order katanya"

"Oh…" keluar lagi deh. "Kaa-Chan bungkus saja makan malam ku sama punya Sakura, sekalian aku mau belajar kelompok"

"Nah, itu yang Kaa-Chan mau, kau temani Sakura malam ini. Okey ?" Ujarnya sambil nyikut-nyikut lengan Naruto

"Aku berangkat" Selesai beres beres langsung ngeloyor pergi lewat pintu belakang. Ya, pekarangan mereka terhubung jadi satu.

S.H

"Enak !" Mata emerald berbinar-binar setelah mencicipi satu sendok masakan yang dikasi sama Ibunya Naruto. Tumis cumi dengan brokoli jadi menu makan malam mereka berdua.

"Biasa aja tuh " Naruto mah udah sering makan bikinan Ibunya, jadi bisanya Cuma ngasi tanggapan gitu doang.

"Dasar ! Kau emang payah kalo nilai masakan !"

"Emang biasa Sakura-Chan" Sergah Naruto sedikit bawel

"Kaa-Chan mu memang –" Belum sempat nglajutin, perkataannya terpotong ketika cahaya kilat menguar di jendela ruang tengah, jelas setelah itu

JTARRRR

KLUNTANG

Sumpit Sakura jatuh, tangannya nutupin telinga. Tubuhnya gemetar takut, petir.

Naruto langsung gerak cepat kearah Sakura. Raut mukanya sangat jelas menunjukan kecemasan.

"Sakura-Chan, kau baik-baik saja ?" Naruto kalang kabut mendadak

"Hiks " oh God for Sake, sekarang ketambahan Sakura terisak pelan sambil nutup matanya rapat-rapat. Jelas pake pasti Naruto harus nenangin tuh cewek.

"Tenang, ada Naru di sini. Nggak usah takut oke ?" ucapnya lembut sambil meluk Sakura yang masih duduk.

"Kau duduk aja di sini, biar aku yang beresin meja makannya" saran Naruto lumayan heroik, halah.

Cekatan dan cepat, cowok blonde udah ngeberesin meja makan, ternyata mental pembantu mu ada juga ya ?

"Bisa mulai belajarnya ? sini naik ke punggung ku, biar ku gendong" Ujar cowok blonde sambil setengah jongkok

"Gendong ?" Sakura palahan cuma bisa miringin kepalanya bingung

"Emangnya kau bisa jalan dengan kaki gemetaran kaya gitu ? waktu kecil juga kau sering ku gendong kan ?"

"Eh ?"

"Apanya yang 'eh' ? Cepat Naik ! Ayo !" Ujarnya enteng sambil ngasi punggungnya ke arah Sakura yang masih merem matanya.

"Aku kan berat" Alasan cewek buat nge-less yang standar

"Krempeng gitu bilang berat, gimana kalo gendut?" Kau bego apa bloon sih Naruto

BLETAK

Lagi deh, kini ganjil untuk ke tiga kalinya sukses mendapatkan jitakan

"Cepat ! Nanti aku tinggal sendirian lho" Pinter ngeledek juga dia rupanya. Dengan ragu tapi pasti Sakura langsung naik ke punggung Naruto buat di gendong. Mereka berdua jalan ke arah kamar buat belajar kelompok yang dari awal rencana Naruto malem-malem datang ke rumah Sakura.

JTARRRRR

"KYA….A…A…" Sakura makin ngeratin pegangan ke pundak Naruto.

"Jangan gerak ! ntar jatuh !" kayaknya lagi sensitive banget malam ini.

"Naru-Chan" Sakura berujar lembut di dekat kuping kiri Naruto "Kau keberatan nggak sih ngegendong aku ? dari tadi ngomongnya nge-gas terus, lagi PMS" tebak Sakura, mungkin tepat.

"hm" Naruto cuma bisa noleh kearah kanan

Kalau aja kau bisa liat muka Naruto yang sekarang, merah padam gila. Bukan, bukan karena marah. Yah… bisa ketebak lah, dia tersipu. Ada apa gerangan dengan mu Naruto ?

**S.H**

"Kira-kira Iruka-sensei ngasi soal berapa ya Naru-Chan ?" Sakura mecah keheningan, gila aja, belajar kelompok biasanya kan rame dengan diskusi. Nah ini yang diajak diskusi dari tadi cuma diem aja.

"Hn" Gitu doang tanggapan mu Naruto ? sejak kapan trade mark Sasuke kau sewa.

"NARU-CHAN !" Mulai nih perangnya

"Ada apa Sakura-Chan ?" dibentak gitu jawabnya enteng banget

"Kamu kenapa sih ? dari tadi diem terus, risih tau nggak liat sikap kamu yang kaya gitu !" Akhirnya Sakura ngomong juga

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok" Enteng banget ujarnya

"Nggak mungkin !" Percuma bohong Naruto, tetep aja ketauan sama Sakura

"Mungkin aja !" Ngawur omongan mu

"Hemp…." Sakura buang muka dengan kesal

"Kalau masalah itu aku nggak tau" Jawabnya sambil ngelus dagu

"eh, kau kan yang paling deket sama Iruka-sensei. Mungkin kau tau bocorannya sedikit"

"Ya nggak mungkin lah, sama halnya aku ama kamu, emangnya aku bisa tau semua rahasia mu ? nggak kan ?" Ujarnya sedikit ngasi perumpamaan

"Nggak" Sakura cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala pelan

Mereka berdua baca buku masing-masing, berkutat dengan buku yang sama. Tapi cowok blonde yang satu ini pikiranya entah melayang kemana. Semua juga tau, kalo kenangan sama orang itu nggak mudah buat dilupain. Entah udah berapa menit dia bengong, sampe-sampe dipanggil namanya berulang kali nggak ada respon.

"Naru…!"

"Naruto !" Yang dipanggil cuma tercekat terus habis itu megang kepala sambil meremas rambut pirangnya, ketauan deh kalau pikirannya lagi kacau.

"Kau baik-baik aja ?" sekarang guliran Sakura yang khawatir , dia ngambil segelas orange jus sengaja disediain buat camilan saat belajar.

Naruto dengan rakus meminum habis 1 gelas, lalu menghela nafas berat.

Keduanya sekarang hanya diam, Sakura ngeliat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan rasa simpati. Dia tau masalah Naruto sama Hinata ? Kemungkinan besar, iya.

Bukan berarti Sakura tuh seorang stakler yang selalu nguntit Naruto terus. Informasi terupdate tentang ia dapatkan dengan mudah, dari guru yang suka sama muridnya, kumpulan cowok popular, bahkan sampe info tentang pasangan paling eksis sekalipun. Siapa lagi yang bisa ngasi tau semua itu, kalo bukan Ino Yamanaka. Presenter gossip bawel sekaligus teman sebangkunya di kelas.

"Tadi siang aku denger kau ditarik Hinata keatap sekolah, terus –" Tau kemana arah pembicaraan, Naruto buru – buru memotong perkataan Sakura, otomatisnya ganti topik.

"Sakura-chan, aku kurang jelas di materi bagian 'cara menyetarakan reaksi' sama 'cara menghitung nomor atom' " jelas banget nge-lessnya.

Nggak langsung jawab, Sakura cuma diem tapi akhirnya ngejawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Dasar ! sini, mana soalnya ?"

Hening sama canggung, mereka ngelanjutin belajarnya. Nggak nyadar udah jam setengah sepuluh. Gimanapun mereka berdua besok mau bangun pagi buat berangkat ke sekolah. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

Berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu sambil noleh kearah belakang.

"Sakura-Chan, pembersih muka ku masih ada nggak di kamar mandi mu ?"

"Masih kayaknya"

"Aku lupa, habis udah lama banget nggak nginap di sini"

"Kau mau nginap ?" Tanya sakura dengan nada nggak percaya

"Disuruh Kaa-Chan, lagian emang kamu berani tidur sendiri, apalagi ada petir begini ?" Ngejek temen kecil nih

KLAK

Bolpoin melesat kearah Naruto, kayang setengah badan kearah belakang demi menghindari lemparan bolpoin, menghindar dengan gaya slowmotion-nya jadi keliatan cool – mungkin.

**S.H**

JTARRRRR

Sakura makin jadi gemetarannya karena takut, Naruto yang tidur nyenyak di sofa nggak meduliin dengan raut muka ketakutannya Sakura.

JTARRRRR

Bunyi keras kali ini bikin Sakura lari kearah Naruto di sofa, dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran dia meremas selimut Naruto sambil terisak pelan.

"Hiks…. Naru-Chan…. Ba –"

JTARRRRR

Suara sambaran petir yang menurutnya hal yang menakutkan membuatnya gemetar gila.

"Naru-Chan…. Hiks " Ni pirang tidur apa mati sih ?

"Naru-Chan ! Hiks…. Ba – Bangun" isaknya sambil nggoncangin tubuh Naruto

"Ngh…. 5 menit lagi Kaa-Chan !" ngigo ni orang

"Bangun ! MARMUT PIRANG !" Mulai ngamuk sambil menjambak rambut Naruto dengan beringas

"Agrhh…. Sakit bo –" kepotong lagi, sekarang dia bisa terkejut. Gimana nggak, sahabat yang ia juluki 'Nenek Sihir' sekarang sedang sesenggukan dengan ingus yang bentar lagi nyebrang di bibir ranumnya. Bingung harus ngelakuin apa, palahan

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, Ingus mu tuh !" ketawa kesetanan

"Kejam ! Aku takut bodoh ! Sroottt " Ujar Sakura sambil nyerot ingusnya

"hmpft….. haha…haha. Ya, tapi kan nggak usah ingusan segala kali !" masih mengejek

"Sialan ! Sahabat macam apa kau ini !" Ngambek lagi nih

"Hahaha " Masih berani ketawa rupanya "Oke… Bener nggak keberatan kalo tidur seranjang ?"

"Nggak" yakin dan tegas, tanggapan dari Sakura "Lagian, biasanya juga mandi bareng kan ? tapi waktu kecil sih" Imbuhnya nggak yakin

"Ck. Dasar ! Tapi bersihkan dulu tuh ingus mu ! Sampe meler gitu !" Naruto ngambil kain sprei yang ia pakai sebagai selimut.

SROOTTT

"Udah" kata Sakura polos

"Ya udah, sana" tega ni pirang berani ngusir, eh… katanya mau tidur seranjang. Gimana sih ?

NGIIIK

"Ikut ! Cepat !" Sakura narik kuping Naruto paksa

"Ouch…. Sa-sakit !"

"Ikut saja !"

"Ini pemaksaan ! Sakura-Chan !"

NGIIK

"Ouch…. I-iya iya !"

**TBC**

* * *

Yah, Selesai... endingnya payah ya ? gitu doang. Baru prologue sih.

Ba-bagaimana ? Garing ya ? rendem aja gih sama air terus kasih detergen, kalo perlu pemutih sekalian... hehehe

Kei sengaja bikin fic dengan logat bahasa santai ala anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang.

Kalo mau flame silahkan, sekarang udah bisa kebal kok... Mungkin (muehehe)

Tapi saran dan kritik aku tunggu lho, fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna... jauuuuhhh banget

Review yang membangun ya ^_^a

**Silahkan... **

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Natsu

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance  
**

**Summer Holiday_Haruna Kei**

* * *

******Warning: AU, GaJe, Kayaknya OOC, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

******.**

******.**

******. **

Kei muncul lagi, bawa up date-an fic , masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan entah tanda baca ataupun pengetikan. yah, mata Kei pilor beneran, jadinya ngasal banget ketikannya (deklarasi umum buat Athor Newbie nih).

Oya, Fic ini aku terinspirasi dari komik 'Holiday' karya Yosuko (ukh, #facepalm, waktu itu salah ketik. maksud ku YASUKO - cek lagi Y.A.S.U.K.O- udah)

Kei minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, fic ini ngaretnya pake banget. niatnya mau di up date tanggal 19 kemarin, bereti udah molor tu-wa-ga... hampir 10 hari ngaret... ma- #ditimpuk bakiak, ma-maaf

Happy reading, and enjoy it ! Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**- Natsu -**

* * *

19 Juli, liburan musim panas hampir tiba. Tinggal menunggu beberapa jam aja meraka a.k.a para siswa sekolah siap menjemput hari yang menurut mereka bebas dan bersenang-senang sampai puas. Kalo mereka tau lagu Tasya, penyanyi cilik asal Indonesia yang berjudul 'Libur Tlah Tiba' pasti sangat tepat jadi back song mereka saat tanggal 20 juli nanti.

Sore ini jadi belajar terakhir sebelum memasuki liburan musim panas. Jelas pake pasti semua siswa dengan antusias mengikuti pelajaran -bagi meraka- terakhirnya.

DING DONG DING DONG

Suara bel menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan KSHS, diiringi gemuruh teriakan siswa terutama kaum cewek yang kegirangan.

Kelas 3 IPA 1, yakni berpenghuni siswa yang otaknya diatas rata-rata pun tak kalah gaduhnya. Terutama presenter gossip kondang se-KSHS. Ino Yamanaka.

"Akhirnya bisa pakai bikini" ujarnya centil

"Nggak ada bahasan lain yang lebih menarik apa ? merepotkan" kata wajib siapa kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru, dan satu catatan lagi... Memangnya apa yang menarik bagi mu Nara ? Sekarang mulutnya menguap lebar, memberikan akses udara buat masuk dengan lancar, tunggu nggak cuma udara doang

KHEK UKHUK

Bola kertas kecil pun masuk dengan indahnya serta mudahnya.

"Pwuh... Apa-apaan kau Naruto !" langsung diludahin ternyata, ku kira ditelan.

"Straight ! Nice Shot !" ujar pirang dengan santai tanpa rasa dosa sedikitpun

"Kau pikir mulut ku ring basket apa ?!" sungut shikamaru

"Mirip dikit" lagi-lagi ngejawab dengan enteng

"Naru-chan !" teriak gadis berambut softpink dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Berlari kecil ke bangku tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru lagi duduk

"Sudah ku bilang berkali -kali kan ?! Kalau di sekolah JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PAKE SEBUTAN KONYOL ITU, NENEK SIHIR !" kali ini giliran Naruto yang keluar tanduk, sedangkan hidungnya ngeluarin asap kekesalan

Korban 'semprotan' cuma bisa tutup kuping rapat-rapat. Nelen ludah sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan kabar gembira khusus buat satu oknum yang dihadapannya.

"Naruto ! Kau sudah baca papan pengumuman wali kelas kita ?!" mulai pembicaraan dengan semangat banget

"Belum" tega bener nih pirang, jawabnya ngimbangin lawan bicara mu dikit aja atau bagaimana kek!

"Kau nggak ikut pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas !" kali ini semangat sakura naik 1 oktaf

"Syukurlah" god for sake ! Jingkrak - jingkrak girang atau gimana lah, pudar bener ekspresi mu Naruto !

"Ne ? Kau hari ini salah makan ya ?"

"Menurut mu ?"

"Kayaknya iya deh" habis ini di cuekin.

Naruto kini sibuk berpaling ke arah Shikamaru yang lagi tertidur pulas, pantes aja dari tadi nggak ada dialognya. Tidur toh rupanya.

"Shikamaru, cepat bangun ! Mau pulang nggak ? Kau lagi bawa sepeda hari ini kan ?"

"Naruto, aku keluar dulu ya ? Ino udah nunggu"

"Oke, mungkin bakalan lama, nunggu di depan gerbang aja ya ?" saran Naruto yang masih sibuk nggoncangin tubuh shikamaru biar bangun

"Duluan ! Usahain jangan lama-lama" Sakura yang udah siap buat pulang langsung pergi, udah pamitan kok.

"Ya, tapi kalo yang itu nggak janji"

**S.H**

"Kalian sangat dekat, kenapa nggak jadian aja ? Lagian kau sudah putus dengan hinata kan ?" Shikamaru yang udah bangun akhirnya ngomong. Masih ke bawa tidur kali ya ? Ngomongnya sedikit ngelantur

Mereka berdua lagi menuntun sepeda yang tadinya diparkir bagian belakang sendiri gedung sekolah. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan sejajar, dan nggak disangka Shikamaru membuka obrolan yang membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Aku pernah ditolak cewek itu" siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. "waktu kelas 3 SMP" imbuhnya lirih

"eh ?!" tumben terkejut

"Nggak perlu terkejut kaya gitu shika, biasanya kau cuma komentar dengan merapalkan kata wajibmu" apalagi, kalau bukan 'merepotkan'

"Kau nggak coba buat ngungkapin perasaan mu lagi ?"

"Nggak akan pernah"

"Maksud mu ?"

"Setelah ditolak, aku ngucapin janji di depannya"

"Janji ?" sukses, perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Shikamaru penasaran

"Aku janji nggak akan menyukai Sakura-chan dan tetap jadi sahabat kecilnya" buat yang kedua kalinya kau ngucapin, sungguh nggak bermaksud buat kamu ngucapin lagi. Yang tabah ya ?

"Kenapa harus ngucapin janji konyol kaya gitu ?! Naruto !"

"Hahaha" nggak usah maksain diri buat tertawa, padahal kau sakit hati kan ? "Kalau nggak gitu, aku hanya akan terus berharap"

"Sangat merepotkan" tanggapan singkat yang telah dimodifikasi dengan imbuhan 'sangat'

"Jangan kaya gitu Shika, kalau tak ada cewek pasti lebih merepotkan lagi kan ?" ujarnya ngasi nasehat, padahal diru mu yang perlu dikasih nasehat Naruto !

"Ah itu dia !" Ino berseru riang sambil nunjuk ke arah dua cowok yang lagi menuntun sepeda

"Oi... Di sini !" imbuhnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau berlebihan pig ! Warna rambut mu juga lumayan mencolok. Otomatis gampang ditemukan kok !" kali ini sakura angkat bicara sambil melipat tangan di depan dada

"Diam kau forehead !" protesnya nggak terima

Dua cowok tadi udah nyampe di depan mereka. Nunggu 15 menit kepanasen di depan pintu gerbang bikin Sakura naik pitam

BLETAK

"Lama" ujar pinky enteng setelah sukses menjitak kepala namikaze muda yang sekarang lagi nggerutu kesal

"Sakit, NENEK SIHIR ! Bisa nggak sih buang kebiasaan buruk mu itu ?!"

"Panas gini sempat-sempatnya bertengkar, udah deh pulang aja, terusin di rumah. Nggak pada haus apa ?" Shikamaru nengahin mereka

"Kalian pulang duluan nggak apa-apa. Aku mau ke pusat Distrik" ucap Naruto

"Eh kok gitu ?" kompak mereka bertiga

"Aku jalan kaki sendirian dong" Sakura nunjuk mukanya sendiri

"Biasanya juga jalan sendiri kan ?" Ino ikut nimbrung

"Sepeda ku nggak muat buat bonceng tiga, Naruto" gerutu Shikamaru sedikit kesal

Nggak langsung jawab, matanya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Eh ?" masa kau takut dengan tatapan kaya gitu Sakura ? Bukannya udah biasa ?

"Naik atau ikut pulang bareng Ino ?" tawarnya ngsih dua pilihan

"Tentu aja naik ! Lagi pula aku nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk "

"udah pakai yang elektrik kali" ujar Ino sinis

"Ya udah kita duluan, hati-hati. Sampai nanti" kebanyakan basa basi banget kau Shikamaru

Setelah ngeliat mereka udah pulang duluan, Naruto duduk di atas sadel sepeda MTB lipat merk Captain Stag-nya. Ngga ada boncengan emang, tapi Sakura tetap bisa ikut naik kok. Berdiri di atas gir roda belakang yang sengaja Naruto kasih tumpuan.

"Pakai ini " naruto melemparkan jas seragamnya ke arah sakura

"Yang bener aja, panas begini pakai 2 jas !" protesnya

"Kau ini kadangan lemot ya ? Ikat di pinggang mu bodoh !" bentaknya nggak serius

Sakura cuma bisa mencibir sambil ngerucutin bibirnya

"Nggak usah manyun ! Emang kamu mau celana dalam mu di liat sama om om mesum ?!"

"Aku kalah" Sakura angkat tangan

**S.H**

"Apa ?! Mereka sudah putus ?!" Kushina terkejut sambil melotot denger berita 'buruk' dari anak bungsunya.

"Kau dengar dari siapa Konohamaru ?" kali ini Minato ingin tau detailnya

"Sumber bisa dipercaya Kaa-Chan, Too-Chan" ujar Konohamaru enteng sambil nyeraih layar ponsel samsung galaxy-nya ke orang tuanya "Liat ini, info langsung dari Ino Nee-Chan. Baru seminggu yang lalu" imbuhnya sambil meringis bangga

"Jadi ! Bisa kita sepakati rencana tunangan untuk mereka, kan ?!" Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura ikut andil dalam pertemuan keluarga Namikaze dan Haruno.

Sore itu, dua keluarga yang udah bertetanggaan lama banget. Rekan bisnis sekaligus pelengkap dan pendukung tiap-tiap perusahaan mereka. Istri keduanyapun membuka bisnis yang sama di satu tempat. Toko roti 'Bread KM' (Kushina - Menbuki : kepanjangannya) menjadi tambahan anggaran masuk untuk mereka. Kedua keluarga sekarang sedang melakukan musyawarah di ruang tengah kediaman Namikaze.

"Apa tidak seperti pemaksaan ?" ujar Mebuki

"Setidaknya buat mereka dekat untuh mengenal satu sama lain" sanggah suaminya

"Ano, bukannya mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil bukan ?" Minato memberi sanggahan, tapi setelah itu

**DOENG !**

Mereka serempak tertunduk dengan background kelam.

"Benar juga" ujar Kushina lirih

"Tapi tenang, masih ada harapan kok. Aku yakin kalau Sakura Nee-Chan mau tunangan dengan Naruto Nii-Chan" senyum cerah Konohamaru mencairkan suasana

"Darimananya ?" tanya Minato sudah kehabisan ide

"Suruh aja mereka berdua buat jaga rumah, kita pergi buat beberapa hari, yah berlibur atau ke rumah nenek buat alasan" cemerlang juga otak mu Konohamaru

"ha...! Urusan berlibur aku sudah punya rencana sejak awal !" kini giliran Kizashi bersemangat. Tangannya mengamit 4 lembar kertas yang dari tadi ngumpet di sakunya.

"4 tiket bonus liburan ke Okinawa selama satu bulan ! Ini sungguhan Kizashi-San ?" Minato tertular semangat

"Aku sedang beruntung hari ni ! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai packing sekarang ? Berangkat jam 08.00 malam tak masalah bukan ?" tebah Kizashi girang

"Ayo !" semuanya bersemangat sambil meninjukan tangannya ke atas. Tunggu dulu, kok cuma 4 ? KONOHAMARU langsung diam, merasakan firasat nggak bener.

" 4 tiket ? Lha, aku nggak diajak ?!" baru nyadar kau ?

"Konohamaru-Chan jaga rumah sama Naruto Nii-Chan ya ? Kalau perlu, bantu mereka supaya tambah dekat oke ?" Minato menepuk kepala konohamaru buat ngasi penjelasan

"Kok gitu sih ?" protesnya nggak terima

"Tak terlalu buruk liburan musim panas dengan kakak mu kan ? Rahasiakan dari mereka berdua ya ?" ujar kushina sambil tersenyum manis ala monster kyuubi

"Ini pasti akan berhasil ! Yeah, mari bersiap-siap !" keren mereka kompak banget ya ?

Ne, Konohamaru nggak usah pundung kaya gitu, kan masih ada kakak pirang mu dan chibi kyuubi.

"meow" tuh kan, dia nggak mau ditinggal sama kamu.

**S.H**

"HATCHIII / HATCHIII " entah ada angin apa mereka berdua jadi kompak bersin.

Naruto dan Sakura yang lagi diperjalanan ke pusat distrik belum juga sampai. Mereka hanya diam tanpa ngeluarin sepatah kata pun. Naruto asyik dengerin musik sendiri. Kepalanya manggut-manggut sambil komat-kamit nyanyi in lirih lagu. Kita lihat ke arah Sakura, hebat ! Ternyata tadi bersin sambil tidur, berdiri pula.

"Ngh..." Sakura sedikit ngregangin otot, otomatis sepeda yang ia boncengi sedikit oleng. Nggak perlu khawatir, ada jagoan kita yang panjang kaki buat nyeimbangin posisi sepeda.

CKIIITT

Yang di belakang, nyawa belum berkumpul semua kok malah ngerem mendadak. Apa mau dikata, terpaksa meluk kepala naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, sesak tau !"

"Eh ?" baru ni mulai genap nyawanya

"Kau tidur ?!"

"Habisnya, dari tadi dicuekin terus !" cibir Sakura

"Biasanya kau yang ngajak ngobrol duluan. Dari tadi diam, makannya aku dengerin musik"

"Lah terus kenapa berhenti ?"

"Capek tau !" bentaknya dengan ngos-ngosan

"Mau gantian ?" tawar pinky setengah bercanda

"Yang bener aja, malu lah. Kredibilitas ku sebagai cowok sirna ntar" punya gengsi yang tinggi juga rupanya.

Daripada berantem, mendingan jalan lagi. Ada sesuatu hal spektakuler yang akan kalian dapat.

"Naru-Chan, kau ke pusat Distrik mau ngapain ?" Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara

" Kamu mau ngapain ?" ngeselin juga ni pirang

"Kok balik tanya ?!"

"Ke toko buku, beli komik 'Bloody Monday' "

"Bukannya kau udah punya semua seriesnya ?"

"Bukan. Yang dulu kan season 1. Sekarang yang season 2 udah rilis"

"Yang bener ! " mulai lagi deh matanya berbinar-binar

"Kau ?" berbinar-binarnya nggak ditanggepin sama naruto

"Ke rental CD, film horor 'Sadako 4' udah rilis juga. Nggak sabar pengin nonton"

"Oh " singkat lagi !

"Naru-Chan ! Hari ini kau kenapa sih ?! Dari kemarin juga aneh !"

"Bawel !"

Kali ini lagi-lagi mereka diam, hanya terdengar suara dari pedal sepeda yang sedang Naruto kayuh. Nggak ada yang mulai pembicaraan satu pun. Sakura risih ? Jelas, biasanya dia yang selalu mulai ngajak ngobrol kalo lagi bareng sama Naruto kaya gini. Tapi sekarang bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Gimana perkembangan mu dengan Sasuke ?" ah, sasuke lagi. Naruto sebenarnya nggak mau bahas hal itu, tapi apa mau dikata, dia juga bingung mau memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Masih seperti awal, tetap dingin dan tetap dicuekin" sakura nggak pacaran sama Sasuke, bisa dibilang kalau dia fans no 1 dalam FG-nya Sasuke.

"oh " sebal deh, lagi - lagi jawabnya singkat

"Ano, tadi aku bersin ya ?" pertanyaan aneh terlontar dari bibir sakura

"Iya "

"Pertanda buruk nih !" Sakura mulai percaya takhayul

"Nggak ada hubungannya" ujar Naruto cuek

"Menurut ku ada ! Kalau kita bersin berarti ada orang yang lagi ngomongin kita " jelasnya bangga

"Oh, paling orang-orang dipinggir jalan yang nggak sengaja liat kita boncengan" fokusnya masih mengayuh

"Apa hubungannya ?"

"Ya ada lah ! Mereka pada gerutu kesal liat kita boncengan"

"Aku nggak ngerti deh"

"Kok bisa cowok keren boncengan sama cewek yang kaya nenek sihir, rambutnya kaya permen kapas lagi" ungkap naruto santai

GYUT

"Bicara apa kau barusan ?! MARMUT PIRANG !" sakura udah masuk mode 'shannaro'

"Khek...akhmpkhun" gimana mau jelas ngomongnya, sekarang lehernya lagi dicekik

CKIITTT

"Udah deh nenek sihir !" sekarang berhasil nglepasin cekikan sakura "Ukhuk... Kalau mau bunuh aku nggak usah tanggung-tanggung lagi deh, ambil pisau daging langsung aja tebas nih leher ! Kalau perlu mutilasi sekalian" gerutunya kesal

"Heh ?! Kau mau digituin emang ?" tantangnya santai

"Terserah, aku sih nggak masalah. Tapi kalau kau nangis pas aku nggak ada itu yang buat aku nggak tenang"

"Nggak tenang ?"

"Suara nangis mu jelek !"

"Lagi lagi bicara mu kelewatan !" Sakura nyoba buat nge-less, yang bener aja ! Panas-panas gini bahas mutilasi. "toko bukunya udah keliatan dari sini ! Cepat dikit Naruto, aku nggak mau kena omel gara-gara telat pulang " imbuhnya

"Sama !" Naruto menambah kecepatan mengayuh sepedanya.

**S.H**

"Minato, sudah siap beres-beresnya ?" Kizashi udah di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Namikaze lagi duduk santai nungguin keluarga yang satu ini selesai packing, bantuin atau gimana kek... Duduk santai kaya gitu. "Perlu bantuan ?" udah nawarin ya ?

"sebentar lagi Kizashi-San, tinggal memasukan saja ke dalam koper" jawab Minato yang lagi sibuk packing barang-barangnya sekaligus punya Kushina

Kita lihat ke arah dapur, Kushina sedang sibuk menyiapkan bekal yang dibuntuti konohamaru yang lagi nggendong kyuubi chibi. Terdengar suara rengekan kecil, merajuk ingin tetap ikut liburan.

"Kaa-Chan, aku ikut ya ? Masa aku nggak diajak sih ?"

"Konohamaru-Chan, kan ada kyuubi sama kakak mu. Nanti juga bisa liburan ke rumah kakek Hashirama kan ?" ujar kushina fokus pada kerjaanya

"Tapi kan ?" masih merajuk

"Nanti Kaa-Chan bawakan oleh-oleh deh, Konohamaru-Chan mau dibawakan apa ?" sekarang pandangannya udah menghadap ke arah konohamaru

"Mau dibawain cewek seksi yang berbikini" ujarnya polos

BLETAK

"Yang lain !"

"Hehehehe... Aku bingung mau minta apa sih, yang penting oleh-oleh yang bagus ya Kaa-Chan ?" memohon dengan pasang muka puppy eyes

"Kalau itu Kaa-Chan pasti bawakan, jadi kau tetap di sini tak masalah kan ? Nanti kalau ingin ke rumah kakek juga tak masalah. Main saja ke sana kalau kau bosan. Mengerti ?" sekarang ucapannya mulai lembut sambil mengusap kepala konohamaru biar keluar jin, bukan. Biar dia tenang maksudnya.

"Kushina ! Sudah selesai ?" panggil Mebuki sambil membawa tas tangan hermes-nya

"Sudah Mebuki " langkahnya menuju ke ruang tengah tempat mereka bermusyawarah, tangan kanannya membawa tas yang berisikan bekal. Lalu tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Konohamaru.

"Ternyata diluar dugaan, kita berangkat sebelum jam 08.00 pm" cercah Minato yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" sanggah Kizashi

"Kita berangkat sekarang ? Mobil sudah disiapkan ?" Mebuki dan Kushina bersamaan

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu mereka berdua pulang kan ?" imbuh Kushina

TING TONG

"Ah, itu pasti mereka. Konohamaru-Chan buka pintu untuk mereka ya ?"

"Baik Kaa-Chan" turutnya langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk

**S.H**

"Kok mobil ku ada di depan rumah mu, Naruto ?" Sakura yang nggak jadi pulang ke rumah karena terkunci pintunya.

"Aku nggak nyuri lho"

"Ah, sepatu Kaa-Chan dan Too-San juga ada di sini" sekarang dia tau alasan kenapa mobilnya ada di sini juga, pasti orang tua sakura habis main dari rumah sodaranya lalu mampir dulu ke kediaman Namikaze. Aneh nggak ? Mampir gimana ? Rumah kalian itu sebelahan, oon !

"Masuk dulu kalau ingin tau"

Pintu udah dibukain sama Konohamaru, nggak biasanya dia nyambut kakaknya pulang. Mungkin dia mau jadi adik yang baik kali ya ? Tapi tunggu, kok mukannya murung ?

"Konohamaru ? Kok murung ?" ujar Sakura ke-ibuan

"Paling nggak dibeli in es krim sama Kaa-Chan" Naruto terlalu buruk sangka

"Hiks..." sekarang udah mulai mewek

"Eh, jangan nangis. Nanti Nee-Chan beli in es krim deh"

"Hiks..." masih mewek, naruto yang cuek juga tau kalau adiknya lagi sedih. Mana tega seorang kakak liat adiknya yang mau mewek bentar lagi

"Sini " naruto ngangkat tubuh konohamaru lalu menggendongnya "Jangan nangis , jelek tau !"

"Naruto Nii-Chan, hiks... Ke ruang tengah bareng sama Sakura Nee-Chan sana " pintanya meluk leher Naruto

"Ada apa emang ?" udah mulai kerasa hal yang nggak beres ni.

Mereka udah sampai di ruang tengah kediaman Namikaze, di sana orang tua mereka sedang kumpul dengan atribut lengkap beserta koper-kopernya yang menandakan mereka bakalan mau traveling.

"lho, Kaa-Chan sama Otoo-Chan mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto sama Sakura bareng

"Kita mau pergi berlibur, kalian bertiga jaga rumah baik-baik ya ?" jawab Kizashi

"Kok mendadak gini sih !" Naruto nggak terima

"Naru-Chan, tiketnya sudah dibeli sejak lama. Tapi kita baru bisa ngomongnya sekarang" dusta Minato

"Kok baru ngomong sekarang ?"

"Udahlah Naru-Chan, dengerin penjelasan mereka dulu" Sakura menengahi

"Jadi begini, kita mengadakan liburan dari perusahaan ke Okinawa. Kita tidak bisa ngajak kalian berdua, mengerti kan ? Liburan ini khusus untuk keluarga karyawan perusahaan" lihai banget Kizashi bohongnya

"Ya, begitulah" kushina ikut andil

"Bukannya kita juga keluarga karyawan ?" tebas Sakura

"Sakura-Chan, liburan kali ini beda. Nanti juga ada meeting perusahaan di sana" pasangan yang lihai dalam berbohong

"UKH..." Sakura bungkam

"Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik ya ? Too-Chan sebenarnya khawatir karena ruang kerjanya di tinggal, tapi sudah Too-Chan gembok sih" minato berujar sambil celingukan ke arah pintu ruangan kerjanya

"Kalau khawatir kenapa ditinggal !" bentak naruto nggak sopan

"Pokoknya kalian jaga rumah baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami. Kalau tidak ke tetangga sebelah" jelas kushina "sakura-chan, titip naru-chan ya ?" imbuhnya ngasi permintaan yang menurut Sakura itu adalah suatu 'beban'

"Naruto juga, lindungi Sakura-Chan ya ?" sekarang Mebuki menyerahkan kepercayaan pada naruto

"Hah" pirang cuma bisa menghela nafas berat "pasti" imbuhnya lirih

"Kami pergi dulu ya ? Makan malam sudah Kaa-Chan siapkan di meja makan. Cukup buat makan bertiga kok" pamit Kushina

Setelah selesai memasukan barang-barang bawaan mereka ke bagasi mobil, sekarang waktunya buat berangkat ninggalin berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak pikiran anak-anak mereka.

"hihihihi... Kalian pintar sekali membuat alasan Haruno" Kushina terkikik geli di dalam mobil, kini mereka udah sampai di jalanan kota buat menuju bandara.

**S.H**

"Aku lapar " Naruto melenggang pergi ke arah meja makan

"Aku juga" sakura nyusul sambil berlari kecil

Konohamaru yang udah duduk di kursi meja makan hanya bisa miris dalam hati

_'Apa kalian nggak merasa kalau semua ini nggak beres, payah banget sih !'_ ingat pesan Ibu mu Konohamaru, jangan beberkan sama mereka berdua.

"Meow" tuh, kyuubi chibi aja paham

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa up date walau molor beberapa hari (berapa hari kata ku ? 10 hari readers !). ceritanya tetep aku up date kok, walau jarang ada yang ngarepin fic ini di up date.

nengok ke arah riview, waah... aku terkesan, ternyata banyak yang baca sama review ya ? bahasa ancur banget lagi...

**Thanks all to : Dear God, Me'o D Theguh, Natsuyakiko32, Haruno Mitsuka, Ryuza Light uzumakiboy, .indohackz, adityaisyours, Riri26, spring field linda, The Great 'Kido' Namikaze, Aurora Borealix, Klay Asther, Sakurai Mitsumuki. (yang log in udah aku balesin ya ?)  
**

**Ni balasan buat Guest :**

**Manguni : aih... senyum mu manis sekali. tapi gomen ne bikin gigi mu kering ya ? heheh... udah up date nih...  
**

**Aizen : hehehehe, apa terlalu nistain mereka ya ? ku kira buat mereka sedikit 'bahagia' dengan kesengsaraan... hahahaha, itu sengaja... kecuali klo readers cewek lagi pms lha itu baru... ngga apa - apa lha... **

**naruto lover : makasih udah R&R, wah kei terbang ni... bajunya juga langsung sesak... arigatou**

**Guest : okeh, udah up date nih ^_^  
**

**Nagasaki : wah kalau enak jangan dimakan ya ? hehehehe ^_^  
**

**Zip : sip, udah up date nih  
**

**NAMIKAZE GAKI : jangan sampai kram perut lho...  
**

**M : hyah... #kaget setengah njungkir, belum kepikiran sampai situ M-san... hehehe**

**nabila : tenang, itu nggak bakalan terjadi kok... hehehe  
**

**NS : udah up date... ^_^  
**

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Summer Holiday**

**V**

**V**


	3. Day 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance  
**

**Summer Holiday_Haruna Kei**

* * *

******Warning: AU, GaJe, Kayaknya OOC, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

******.**

******.**

******. **

Kei muncul lagi, bawa up date-an fic , masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan entah tanda baca ataupun pengetikan. yah, mata Kei pilor beneran, jadinya ngasal banget ketikannya (deklarasi umum buat Athor Newbie nih).

**Happy reading, and enjoy it ! Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

Terik matahari sangat menyengat di pagi hari menjelang siang ini. Liburan musim panas telah tiba, banyak diantara orang - orang pasti udah memiliki rencana buat mengisi agenda liburan panjang mereka. Tapi, ada tapinya ini lho, keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan 2 siswa KSHS yang bertetanggaan sejak mereka dilahirkan. Sakura Haruno dan Namikaze Naruto, 2 remaja yang 'kemungkinan' bernasib sial diliburan musim panas kali ini. Kalian masih ingat insiden kemarin kan ? Mereka ditinggal keluarganya berlibur ke okinawa 'secara' mendadak dan dipasrahin buat jaga rumah beserta isi penghuninya, jin nggak termasuk. Kalau kita tanya ke sakura tentang acara dia di musim panas pasti ngejawab dengan semangat

_'Aku ada banyak kegiatan kok ! Nonton film horor yang kemarin ku sewa dvdnya'_. Kegiatan yang bagus, lalu emang kamu mau nonton tuh film sebulan penuh ?!

Beda lagi dengan pirang satu ini, dia pasti akan jawab dengan santai

_'Baca komik, kalau udah selesai ulangi dari awal sampai dialognya hafal'_ kegiatan yang mengenaskan ! Sampai iris mata mu berubah jadi hitampun pasti akan bosan juga !

**S.H**

"Naruto Nii-Chan, ajari aku main basket" pinta Konohamaru yang lagi duduk berkutat di meja belajar kakaknya, sedang ngerjain tugas sekolah.

Naruto yang lagi fokus baca komik sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang yang nggak jauh dari meja belajarnya nggak langsung jawab permintaan adiknya.

"Kakak !" bentak konohamaru merengut.

"Hm ?" Naruto cuma noleh ke arah konohamaru.

"Ajari aku main basket !" rajuknya naik dua oktaf

"Kau masih terlalu pendek buat main basket" nggak ada perumpamaan kecil selain 'pendek' apa ? Keliatan banget menghinanya.

"Aku nggak pendek ! Baru berumur 7 tahun itu wajar kan ?!" gerutunya nggak terima dikatain pendek.

"Kau sudah selesai belum ngerjain tugasnya ?" sekarang udah fokus lagi baca komik.

"Baru setengah, ntar malam bisa lanjutin lagi kan ?"

"Selesaikan sekarang" Naruto udah nglepasin komik dari tangannya, sekarang duduk fokus ngawasin Konohamaru sambil ngusap bulu emas chibi kyuubi yang lagi tidur di pangkuannya. Kalo keadaan udah kaya gini, konohamaru udah susah buat ngerajuk lagi

"Otak ku susah buat mikir di cuaca panas kaya gini" dia masih punya alibi rupanya

"Kakak udah nyalain ac, 15 derajat celcius pula" skak mat ! Alibi ditebas tuntas

Apa boleh buat, jurus terakhir yang harus dipakai Konohamaru adalah

"Aku mohon Naruto Nii-Chan" pasang muka memelas ala mata anjing. Kalau udah kaya gini giliran Naruto yang kalah deh

"Hah... Kau ini" ucapnya dengan nada lemas

"Boleh ?!"

"Nggak dulu, emang main basket cuma langsung main, gitu ? Kau harus bisa tekniknya" jelasnya kaya pelatih. Naruto bisa main basket, dia udah lama ikut klub basket bahkan dia dikasih kepercayaan menjadi kapten tim basket cowok di KSHS. Nggak heran kalau adiknya pengin bisa dapat warisan keahlian dari kakaknya.

"Teknik ?" ujar Konohamaru memiringkan kepalanya

"Cara... Langkah-langkah. Petunjuk. Ngerti ?" bahasa mu kan nggak segampang itu di cerna bocah seusia Konohamaru, Naruto !

"Kalau gitu, ajari aku caranya !" ujarnya semangat

"Nggak semuanya bisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata. Kau baca buku panduannya aja "

"Kakak punya bukunya?"

"Jelas, ada di rak buku yang kedua" arahannya ngasi petunjuk "Sampulnya warna putih" imbuhnya

"Yang ini ?" tunjuk Konohamaru udah berdiri buat nyari buku

"Bukan " ujar Naruto singkat

"Ini ?"

"Bukan, pendek !" tinggi mu seberapa sih ? Udah berapa kali ngatain adik mu pendek ! Dia kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan !

"Yang ini ?" belum nyerah juga rupanya

"Bukan, sebelah kanannya" arahannya lagi

"Ini ?" berapa buku yang udah kau tunjuk Konohamaru !

"Di jilid bukunya kan tertera judulnnya 'Panduan Bermain Basket' masa dari tadi nggak ketemu" cross sign udah nangkring di pelipis kanan Naruto.

Konohamaru puter otak sekencang-kencangnya buat baca tulisan kanji yang masih terlalu asing untuknya.

"Ah, ketemu" sedikit banyak dia bisa baca huruf kanji. Tapi cuma sedikit, banyaknya nggak tau kemana

"Baca bagian 'Cara Men-dribble Bola' dulu, kalau udah selesai kau boleh main" Naruto masih ngawasin gerak gerik Konohamaru.

Kita lihat ke arah Konohamaru, baru aja buka halaman pertama matanya udah melotot sejurus kemudian bola matanya udah berubah kaya mata milik 'Pein' salah satu tokoh anime karya Masashi Kishimoto. Gimana nggak gitu, anak seumuran 7 tahu suruh baca huruf kanji. Naruto ! Adik mu belum bisa baca tuh.

"Kenapa ? Pusing ?" ujarnya terkikik geli

"Huruf kanji semua " matanya masih muter

"Baca huruf kanji aja belum bisa, pikirannya main terus. Cepat selesaikan tugas mu !" nice idea, Naruto ! Jebakan yang bagus.

"Pelit !" cibirnya nyerah

"Kalau udah selesai kau boleh main, bolanya ada di samping lemari. Tapi ingat ! Jangan main dekat balkon yang di atasnya ada pot bunga milik kaa-cjam, apalagi kalau sampai melempar bola ke arah ring ! Belajar dribble bola dulu, mengerti ?!" ucapan Naruto bikin Konohamaru jadi semangat buat nyelesein tugasnya. Naruto nggak lanjutin baca komik, apa boleh buat. Kalo nggak diawasin bisa aja konohamaru kabur tanpa nyelesein tuh tugas.

"Selesai !" ucapnya girang sambil ninju tangan ke atas

Hebat ! Nggak ada 10 menit dia udah rampung sama tugas sekolahnya.

"Yakin ? Mana, sini ku lihat !" Naruto yang nggak percaya langsung jalan ke arah Konohamaru sambil ngegendong chibi kyuubi.

"Udah kan ?" konohamaru membentangkan hasil kerja tugasnya dengan bangga pada kakaknya.

"..." buku tugas udah di pegang Naruto, sekarang dia lagu ngecek hasilnya "Masih ada yang salah" tungkasnya

"Yah kakak, koreksinya ntar malam aja ya ?"

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang gampang melanggar janji, boleh main kalau udah selesai tugasnya ya main. Nggak bisa ditarik lagi kata-katanya.

"Ambil bolanya, ntar kakak nyusul"

"Oke" ungkapnya seneng bukan main sambil hormat ala pilot. "Tapi kyuubi bawa ya ?" kebanyakan permintaan nih adik mu

"Nggak boleh, dia lagi tidur" ya ampun, kaya induknya aja kau Naruto.

"Oke" ulang konohamaru paham, sekarang udah ngambil bola.

"Jangan lupa pesan kakak yang tadi, terus tutup pintunya"

"Siap !"

**S.H**

Seperginya Konohamaru, Naruto udah mulai cape baca komik terus, kakinya yang masih nempel di lantai sedangkan tubuhnya ia rebahkan di atas ranjang... Bukan king size sih. Mukanya ditutupin komik, tangannya masih meluk chibi kyuubi yang entah mati atau hidup karena dari tadi nggak bangun-bangun buat ngeluarin bunyi wajibnya.

Terdengar dengkuran lirih di kamar yang berukuran 15 x 10 meter itu, suasana yang cocok buat tidur siang sambil ditemani sejuknya ac.

CKLEK

"Meow" chibi kyuubi terbangun ketika denger pintu dibuka. Kaki mungilnya melompat dari arah ranjang ke pintu. Sedikit mengendus-endus bau yang tercium siapa di balik pintu.

Sekarang pintu udah kebuka lebar, menunjukan sosok yang nggak asing bagi kyuubi. Tetangga sebelah sekaligus teman kecil naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Meow" kyuubi mendongkakan kepalanya sambil memainkan ekor panjangnya

"Kyuubi, mana Naru-chan ?" terkesan bagus emang, tapi kaya orang bego, ngajak ngomong hewan peliharaan.

"Meow" rubah ajaib ! Apa dia ngerti bahasa manusia ?

Sakura langsung gendong kyuubi, lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat tempat Naruto lagi tidur lelap.

"Hehe " gawat ! Dia tersenyum jahil, apa yang kau rencanakan Sakura ?! Sebelum memulai aksinya dia nurunin chibi kyuubi di sebelah ranjang, sedetik kemudian.

"naru-chan !" melompat ke arah ranjang di sisi naruto tidur, yak ! Kagetin Naruto biar bangun. Jelasnya ranjang pasti berdecit dan sedikit ada kubangan karena ulah Sakura.

"..." hebat ! Nggak ngaruh rupanya

Kesal ? Otomatis, tapi dia masih bisa bikin Naruto bangun secara 'mendadak'. Ambil komik yang ada di atas mukanya lalu -

"Gomen kyuubi"

"MEOW" nglempar kyuubi ke arah muka naruto.

"UWAAA" rencana mu bagus Sakura

"BWAHAHAHAHA" dia ketawa sambil mukulin kasur

"Kau gila nenek sihir ! Kalau aku mati jantungan gimana ?!" Naruto udah deg deg-an gila.

"Sayangnya kau itu nggak ada riwayat penyakit jantung" ujar Sakura masih cekikikan.

"Sinting !" kata-kata kasar udah keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Dia langsung diem, ngeliatin ke arah kyuubi yang lagi nenangin diri, hoo punya ide gila juga rupanya

"HYAH... KENCINGIN NENEK SIHIR INI KYUUBI"

"MEOW" baru aja tenang dikit udah jadi korban lagi.

"NARU ! Jangan gitu !" ujarnya takut , gimana nggak... Orang -piiimp- a.k.a -piiimp- (ass) nya kyuubi di taroh di atas puncak kepala Sakura.

"Satu sama... Haha... Haha" Naruto tertawa sangar

"Jorok !" kali ini Sakura berhasil ngrebut kyuubi "Padahal baru keramas tau !" imbuhnya jengkel

"Makannya jangan cari gara-gara sama si pirang ini" ujar Naruto bangga punya rambut pirang

Kali ini keduanya rebahan bersebelahan, pandangannya sama-sama menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar

Hening seketika

Naruto tidur ? Nggak, sakura tidur ? Nggak juga

"Ne, Naru-chan. Kalian berdua sarapan pagi pakai apa ?" Sakura mulai membuka obrolan

"Sama ramen..." nggak berani ngelanjutin katanya.

"Instant ?" tebak Sakura

"..." Naruto cuma melengos, tebakan sahabatnya benar.

"Kenapa nggak datang ke rumah ku ? Aku sengaja bikin sarapan buat kalian tau !"

"Ngrepotin" jawab canggung

"Sejak kapan kau jadi merasa canggung gini sama aku ?"

"Nggak tau, tapi emang ngrepotin kan ?"

"Hahahaha" aih, manisnya kalau lagi tertawa "Biasa aja lagi"

"Tapi bagi ku nggak biasa tuh" sampai hari ini pun tetep cuek dan ngeselin.

Sekarang Sakura kehabisan kata-kata buat ngelanjutin obrolan. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk ngusap bulu-bulu kyuubi yang lagi nangkring di atas dadanya.

"Ku pikir orang tua kita udah gila, Naruto !" Sakura tiba-tiba beranggapan ngawur

"Enak aja ! Orang tua mu doang yang gila, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ku nggak gila !" balasnya ketus

Aneh, setelah debat kaya gitu hening lagi. Nggak ada yang ngomong satu sama lain.

"Kau kerasa ada yang nggak beres dari liburan orang tua kita ke Okinawa yang mendadak ?" ujar Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Aku yakin mereka punya rencana" Sakura belagak mikir "Tapi aku nggak tau rencana mereka" ungkapnya lagi muter muter.

"Rencana ya ?" gumam Naruto keliatan dapat alasan konkrit mereka ninggalin keduanya liburan, pake jaga rumah segala.

"Kau udah dapat alasan kenapa mereka ninggalin kita ?"

"Nggak tau pastinya sih, tapi biarin aja mereka sesekali menikmati liburan kan ?"

"Tunggu ! Tapi yang anehnya itu, kenapa kita nggak diajak ?"

"Diajakpun juga percuma, malah hanya ngrepotin mereka aja. Bayangkan, tiap hari mereka selalu ngurusin kita, dari banguninn kita saat pagi, nyiapin sarapan, beres-beres rumah, nyuci baju, jemur kasur, bersihin halaman depan sama belakang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kita terlalu nggak peduli sama tenaga mereka, terutama Kaa-chan. Kalau Tou-chan pun sama, dia kerja seharian terkadang nggak pulang karena lembur. Sedangkan kita ? Berangkat sekolah, makan, main. Nggak ada sikap solidaritas sedikitpun" ucapan Naruto bikin terharu, sejak kapan kau jadi manusia yang sangat pengertian ? Tapi sayang, dugaan mu sangat meleset.

"Kau ada benarnya juga sih, Kaa-chan ku juga sering marah gara-gara aku nggak lipat baju setelah diangkat dari jemuran, boro-boro aku setrika lalu dirapihin ke lemari. Setelah ngangkat aku biarin aja ditumpuk di sofa" curhat Sakura buka aib.

"Itu sih nggak seberapa, aku selalunya tuh melengos saat disuruh buat cuci piring. Sampai Kaa-chan mohon '_Naru-chan, tolong bantu Kaa-chan sedikit saja_'. Kadang aku ngerasa sih kalau aku keterlaluan banget. Parahnya lagi kalau aku mandi sering lupa bawa handuk, pasti teriak - teriak panggil Kaa-chan buat ngambilin." ungkap Naruto.

Mereka berdua lagi bayangin, gimana kalau mereka yang ngerasain itu semua. Jelas pake pasti tiap harinya bakalan menggerutu kesal 'INI HARI SIAL KU!'. Terlalu hanyat dalam pikiran masing-masing, merka baru nyadar kalau kenyataannya.

Sedetik kemudian ada spanduk 'khayalan' gede yang bertuliskan **'ANAK MANJA YANG PAYAH'** melintas di atas mereka.

"HAH / HAH" keduanya hanya menghela nafas berat atas kenyataan pahit mereka.

"kau benar Naruto, kita nggak boleh selamanya jadi anak bandel yang manja. Mereka udah tau kalau kita harus merubah diri." sadar Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin belajar jadi lebih sedikit mandiri." banyaknya juga dong.

"kira-kira mereka sekarang lagi apa ya ?" Sakura buka topik baru.

"Yang jelas lagi di pan -"

PRAKKK

"KAKAK !" suara benda jatuh diikuti jeritan anak kecil sukses memotong perkataan Naruto.

"konohamaru !" dia langsung berlari ke arah jendel kamar yang ada balkonnya, lalu menerawang ke bawah. Sakura pun ngikutin di belakangnya.

"cih ! Sial !" kenyataan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah keadaan Konohamaru yang lagi pegang pundaknya sambil meringis kesakitan. Naruto yang khawatir bukan main langsung melompat ke bawah dari balkon. Gila, lantai 2 tingginya hampir 5 meter, dia nekat demi melihat keadaan Konohamaru.

"NARUTO !" teriak Sakura cemas, gimana nggak ? Bayangin aja deh.

Teriakannya Sakura nggak digubris, Naruto langsung lari ke arah Konohamaru. Sakura nggak cuma diam, dia langsung turun lewat tangga rumah. Ya, setidaknya caranya lebih rasional kan ?

"Kau baik-baik aja ? Mana yang sakit ? Nggak keluar darahkan ?!" cercah Naruto nyerang Konohamaru dengan pertanyaan lebih dari satu.

"Nggak apa-apa, tadi cuma kaget. Sakit sedikit sih sebelah sini" jawab Konohamaru sambil nunjuk pundak mungil kirinya.

Naruto nggak langsung lihat luka yang di pundaknya Konohamaru. Pandangannya diedarkan ke arah bola yang sekarang lagi tergeletak di atas tanah, kemudian ke arah pot yang jatuh, terus ke arah ring dan yang terakhir melotot tajam ke arah Konohamaru.

"Kau coba lempar bola ke ring kan ?!" tebak Naruto

"..." nggak jawab, kepalanya tertunduk merasa bersalah.

PLAKKK

"NARUTO !" Sakura yang udah turun dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang nggak enak buat dilihat.

"Meow" chibi kyuubi ikut nyusul juga rupanya.

"SUDAH KAKAK PERINGATKAN TADI KAN ?! JANGAN MELEMPAR BOLA DULU ! BEGINI AKIBATNYA. COBA KALAU POT ITU KENA KEPALA MU ! PASTI BISA BINGSAN KAU TAU !" bentaknya cemas banget.

"Ma-maaf" sudut mata Konohamaru udah sedikit berair.

"CEROBOH -"

"NARUTO UDAH ! Nggak perlu semarah itu kan ?" Sakura mencoba menengahi.

"DIAM KAU ! INI URUSAN KU SEBAGAI KAKAKNYA !" bentaknya lagi masih termakan emosi

"Mana lukanya ! Kakak lihat !"

"Di pudak kiri kak !"

"Bodoh ! Ceroboh ! Nggak sabaran !"

Sakura cuma bungkam saat dibentak Naruto, dia paham kalau Naruto itu sayang banget sama adiknya. Sekarang posisinya sedang khawatir, dilihat dari sisi manapun emang kenyataan begitu. Tapi tetap saja, hati Sakura sakit.

Dia memutar badannya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dengan kepala tertunduk. Seingatnya keluarga Namikaze selalu menyimpan kotak obat di lemari pendingin. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk dia meraih wadah dan es batu, dan kain kecil yang masih bersih di lemari dekat rak piring. Pikiran Sakura kacau sekarang, Naruto emang berubah sejak dia tolah saat kelas 3 SMP setelah pesta kelulusan. Sikapnya jadi cuek dan sedikit dingin nggak kaya dulu, tapi masih mau ngomong banyak kalau diajak ngobrol. Jarang sekali tersenyum, paling juga tertawa itupun tertawa penghinaan kalau nggak karena berhasil ngerjain. Sakura selalu beranggapan kalau Naruto mencoba buat kelihatan dewasa dengan mengurangi hal-hal konyolnya. Sengaja tiap hari disela-sela obrolan dengan Naruto pasti meanyakan hal yang menurutnya konyol. Seperti halnya 'Kau salah makan hari ini ya ?' terkadang ngasih protesan 'Habis dicuekin terus' kalau nggak 'Naru-chan lagi pms ya ?'. Pertanyaan itu yang sering Sakura ucapin, tapi tetap saja sikapnya kaya gitu.

"Pelan-pelan kak !" teriakan Konohamaru di belakang rumah membuyarkan lamunan cewek berambut softpink itu. Bergegas langsung berlari kecil ke halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze.

"Aku udah bawa kompresnya." ujarnya sambil meletakan peralatan yang tadi dia ambil dibagian bangku dekat konohamaru.

"Sini." pinta naruto buat ngambilin es batu yang udah di taruh wadah.

"Sampai memar gitu, pasti sakit banget ya Konohamaru ?" ucap Sakura sambil melihat luka Konohamaru.

"Nih akibatnya kalau nggak nurut." Naruto menekan kompresannya dipundak Konohamaru.

"AAA ...! Sakit Kak !" rintihnya

"Naru-chan ! Pelan-pelan dong !" Sakura nggak tega lihat Konohamaru yang 'disiksa' sama kakak pirangnya.

"Bawel !" protes naruto sama keduanya.

"Sini aku aja yang ngobatin, kau beresin saja pot yang berserakan itu."

"Nih " dengan santai Naruto nyerahin alat kompresnya.

Satu menit kemudian luka memar konohamaru udah ditutup pakai kain kassa buat jaga-jaga.

"Masih sakit ?" tanya Naruto yang udah selesai ngeberesin pot pecah.

"Udah mendingan kok."

"Syukurlah " ujarnya lega, sekarang dia lagi mendudukan dirinya di bangku tempat Konohamaru sama Sakura lagi duduk.

"HAH " menghela nafas seolah dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. "sakura-chan " ternyata benar

"Hm ?"

"Tadi maaf, aku nggak bermaksud... "

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku tau kalau kau khawatir banget tadi. Wajarlah, soalnya kebawa emosi."

"..." Naruto cuma bisa diam nggak kasih respon apapun.

"Jadi iri deh, hehehe." ucap Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Iri apa cemburu ?" Konohamaru ikutan nimbrung.

BLETAK

"Jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak." Naruto melayangkan pukulan tepat mengenai ubun-ubun sang adik.

"Sakit tau !"

"Hahahahahaha " Sakura cuma bisa ketawa liat ulah kakak dan adik yang kocak dihadapannya.

Duduk berdiam diri tanpa ngelakuin hal apapun bikin Naruto bosan. Dia tipe orang yang gampang bosan saat duduk tanpa ngelakuin apapun, langsung berdiri nyambar bola basket. Dengan teratur dia men-dribble bola ke arah ring, lalu melakukan slam dunk dengan keren. Di halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze ada lapangan emang. Tapi cuma setengah lapangang doang yang lantainya dibuat dari pafing segi enam, yah lumayan bisa mantulin bola sih. Tak lupa ada satu ring dan lampu neon spiral yang panjangnya kira-kira satu meter buat nerangin kalau lagi main malam-malam.

"Nice dunk, kakak !" teriak kagum Konohamaru.

"Mau main lagi ? " tawarnya

"Punggung ku masih sakit." jawabnya sambil ngeluarin HP Samsung Galaxy-nya dari saku. "aku main game aja, panas. "

"Sakura-chan ? Mau main basket ?"

"Aku nggak bisa, lagian emang benar teriknya lagi panas banget."

"Takut gelap kulitnya ?"

"Bukan gitu !"

"Kau udah pakai sun block kan ? Kecium baunya kok." sekarang Sakura udah nggak bisa nge-less lagi.

"Kalau gitu, aku juga mau diajari." pinta Sakura

"Serius ?" ledek pirang

"Dasar !" sakura berdiri dari duduknya, ninggalin Konohamaru yang lagi sibuk main game.

"Tangkap bolanya " Naruto mengoper bola ke arah sakura. "Dribble bolanya yang bener, nggak usah sambil jalan dulu. Kalau udah lancar latihan dasarnya, baru boleh main." ungkap Naruto panjang lebar ngasih penjelasan.

"Gitu ya ?" sakura mungkin paham sama penjelasan naruto barusan langsung ngikutin arahan buat men-dribble bola.

Suara pantulan bola dan diiringi suara pukulan telapak tangan yang kaya suara orang lagi ditampar pun terdengar nyaring saat Sakura latihan men-dribble bola.

"Tangan mu salah, men-dribble bola kaya nampar pipi orang gitu. Telapak tangan mu cuma merah nanti." Naruto mengambil alih bola. "Begini " imbuhnya ngasih contoh.

"Didorong , bukan dipukul."imbuhnya lagi.

"Payah ya ?" payah ? Ucapan Sakura buat Naruto langsung menghetikan dribble-nya.

"Kau ngomong sesuatu ?" ujarnya minta penjelasan.

"Ya, payah ! Olahraga yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah kendo kendo dan kendo, nggak bisa yang lain. Terutama yang berkaitan sama tim. Jujur aja, aku mengagumi basket. Karena di sana hanya orang-orang keren yang bisa main." jelasnya, paham ? Sakura ngerasa kalau dirinya payah dan ingin jadi orang 'keren'.

"Keren kata mu ?" Naruto tau maksud dari kata 'keren' yang barusan Sakura ucapkan.

"Tentu aja keren, apalagi ketika ada yang melakukan slam dunk. Rasanya ingin berteriak 'KYA' meski sulit buat ngakuin itu."

"Jadi, Sasuke keren maksud mu ?" tungkas Naruto yang -kayaknya- ngerti arah pembicaraan.

"Apa-apaan sih ?" hebat, tak biasanya sakura nggak tersipu saat dengar kata 'Sasuke'. "padahal yang melakukan slam dunk kan nggak cuma Sasuke doang kan ?!" imbuhnya sedikit kesal karena nggak bisa ngungkapin perkataanya dengan benar. Naruto cuma diam, nggak diam sih dia sibuk men-dribble bola ke arah ring tapi masih dengerin sakura ngomong. Sedangkan Sakura cuma diam sambil berdiri, matanya dia edarkan melihat ke arah Naruto yang lagi melakukan shot ke arah ring. Nice ! Bola masuk dengan mulus, habis itu dia men-dribble bola lagi.

"Pass !" naruto melempar bola kencang ke arah sakura, tega nian kau.

"... !" kaget ? Jelas aja, jantungnya hampir copot soalnya tadi sempat melamun.

"Semua orang bisa dikatakan keren. Lakukan sesuatu hal yang menurut mu dan membuat mu bisa mendapatkan julukan keren. Maka kau akan dianggap keren sama orang-orang disekitar mu. Ini nggak terlalu sulit, tapi kalau terbiasa pasti bisa." Naruto berdalih tentang arti kata 'keren'.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara kaya gitu Naruto ?" ujar sakura, ekhm... Kagum.

"Sejak Kushina melahirkan ku." ucapnya narsis

JDUAK

Jitakan tak sampai, bolapun bisa jadi perantara.

"Bicaralah sopan sedikit ! Walau mereka nggak di depan mu. BAKA !"

"Mungkin kalau kau sedang di dekat ring pasti udah dicabut lalu dilemparkan ke arah ku ya ? Nenek sihir !" kesal Naruto sambil ngusap-usap kepalanya yang kena bola.

"ha ha ha, why not." sekarang giliran Sakura yang tertawa sangar.

"Sadis !" dia ngambil bola, lalu mengopernya lagi ke Sakura. "Coba dribble bola ini sampai di depan ku, nggak pake ada acara bola lepas." imbuhnya nantang.

"Akan ku coba." jawab sakura yang memberikan kesan meyakinkan. Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura men-dribble bola ke arah Naruto. Kaya ibu yang lagi nungguin anaknya baru belajar jalan, mata Naruto berbinar penuh pengharapan.

"Nice !" ujarnya kali ini tersenyum simpul.

"Berhasil !" Sakura girang bukan main, senang bukan karena berhasil men-dribble bola, tapi ngeliat senyum naruto. Ya, ada rasa seneng dikit sih karena bisa dribble bola.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main, one-on-one ?" tantang Naruto

"Walau yakin aku akan kalah telak." Sakura berujar

"Mulai !"

Mereka emang dekat, tapi terkadang juga nggak mau ngobrol walau lagi duduk berdua. Naruto yang terkadang sering cuek dan berkata dingin, sedangkan Sakura yang sering mengandalkan perasaaan. Rasanya senang bisa lihat mereka dekat kaya dulu.

"Sepertinya rencana kalian berhasil, Kaa-chan... Tou-chan." gumam Konohamaru ngeliat mereka lagi bermain sambil sesekali mengambil potret dengan hp-nya, momen yang langka menurutnya.

"20 - 0 !" teriak Naruto girang

"Dasar ! Mengalahlah sedikit !"

"Aku juga udah ngalah kok, lagi pula aku nggak bakalan ngeluarin semua tenaga ku buat ngelawan cewek."

"Haus, mainnya udahan." Sakura akhirnya nyerah lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. 3 botol pocari sweat dia bawa ke halaman belakang. Sekarang udah duduk di samping konohamaru yang lagi sibuk otak-atik HP, bukan main game.

"Foto siapa Konohamaru ?" tanya Sakura

"eh... Ano, foto Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan." ujarnya bohong. Sedikit jaga jarak sama Sakura, lalu sibuk mainin HP lagi.

"Udah cukup main game-nya, jangan lama-lama ! Mata mu juga harus istirahat !" larang Naruto yang udah berdiri di depan Konohamaru.

Dengan secepat kilat dia langsung ngumpetin HP-nya ke saku celana. "Iya kak." ucapnya nurut.

"Sakura-chan..." tangan kanannya menengadah di depan muka. Sejurus kemudian satu botol pocari sweat udah di telapak tangannya. "Terimakasih " imbuhnya lalu meminum dengan rakus.

"Kakak, aku ingin ke rumah kakek Hashirama."

"BRUZZZ" sukses, ucapan konohamaru barusan bikin naruto terpaksa harus menyemburkan air yang lagi dia minum. "A-apa kata mu ?!" ucapnya kaget sambil ngelap air yang belepotan di sekitar mulutnya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah kakek Ha -" ucapnya lagi, tapi langsung dipotong

"Nggak boleh !" larang Naruto. "Pokoknya nggak boleh." imbuhnya lagi sedikit ngancem.

"Kenapa nggak boleh ?"

"Pokoknya nggak boleh !" ulang naruto menyakinkan.

"Kenapa naruto ?" sakura juga penasaran

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa." keliatan banget lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu.

"Kakak, boleh ya ?" jurus itu lagi terpaksa konohamaru keluarin. Tapi kalau kakaknya udah bilang 'nggak' ya tetap aja 'nggak', pendiriannya emang susah buat diubah.

"..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya yakin.

"Aku pulang dulu ya ? Mau mandi, banjir keringet nih. Lengket." pamit sakura langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Cepet banget mainnya." nggak biasanya kau nyegat Sakura buat pulang, Naruto ? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu.

"Lama kata mu ? Udah hampir sore nih. Kalian belum makan juga kan ?"

"Lha, terus apa hubungannya sama kami yang belum makan ?"

"Ntar malam, kalian harus makan di rumah ku." imbuhnya langsung pergi.

"Tapi..."

"Nggak usah protes !" sejenak balikin badan lalu ngeloyor pergi.

**S.H**

"Kakak " panggil Konohamaru yang udah di dalam kamar Naruto. Tangannya sibuk megangin pundak kirinya yang terluka akibat insiden tadi siang.

"Kakak " panggilnya lagi, tapi nggak ada respon sama sekali. Langkah kakinya ia jejakkan di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Lagi mandi rupanya." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi kebuka yang menampilkan sosok pirang yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan rambut basah karena habis keramas.

"Konohamaru " sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya yang lagi berdiri mungkin udah menunggu dirinya. "Sedang apa kamu ?" tanya naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Pundak ku tambah sakit." keluhnya

"Coba kakak lihat." naruto langsung terkejut saat liat luka konohamaru yang udah membiru pake acara bengkak lagi. "Bengkak !" sekarang mulai lagi deh cemasnya.

"sakit banget ya ?" ucap Naruto cemas.

"Nggak terlalu sih, tapi tambah sakit dari tadi siang."

"Kamu siap-siap dulu, kita ke dokter sekarang. Tunggu di ruang tengah, kakak mau pakai baju dulu." perintahnya

"Tapi kak.."

"nggak perlu khawatir, ntar aku minta dokternya biar nggak disuntik. Gimana ?"

"oke." ujarnya girang "Tapi..." lagi keluar.

"Ada apa lagi ?"

"Sakura Nee-chan diajak ya ?"

"Ngapain ? Yang sakit itu kamu, biar kakak aja yang nganter."

"Kalau gitu aku nggak mau ke dokter kalau Sakura Nee-chan nggak diajak."

"Kau ini." geram Naruto, kalau di depannya bukan adik kesayangannya pasti udah dilempar ke luar jendela dari tadi.

"Ya..." kalah deh.

"YOSH ! Aku ke ruang tengah dulu."

Lima menit, waktu yang ia butuhkan buat pake baju dan siap-siap ngantar adiknya ke dokter. Tak lupa pesan 'terakhir' adiknya sebelum keluar kamar dia meraih HT yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

"Blue Shappire monitoring, Cherry on the spot ?" Naruto coba menghubungi Sakura lewat HT yang biasa mereka pakai. Hampir setengah menit nggak ada respon, terpaksa Naruto redial.

"Blue shappire monitoring, Cherry on the spot ?" kali ini juga nggak direspon. "BLUE SHAPPIRE MONITORING, CHERRY ON THE SPOT ?!" ulangnya lagi sedikit merasa kesal.

"Dih ! Dimana sih !" habis itu dia ngambil HP yang letaknya nggak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dengan yakin dia menekan tombol call setelah menemukan nomor tujuan.

_"Ada apa Naruto ?" _suara cewek di sebrang_._

"Kau lagi di mana sih ?"

"_Eh ? Kau mencari ku ? Sekarang lagi perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tadi habis belanja bahan buat makan malam_."

"Nanti kau nunggu di depan pintu gerbang rumah aja, pundak Konohamaru bengkak. Kau ikut kami ke dokter, nggak masalah kan ?" ungkap Naruto to the point banget.

"_Bengkak ?! Ya... Aku ngerti_."

"Thanks sebelumnya." setelah selesai cuap-cuap, dia langsung pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." ujarnya pada Konohamaru.

"Siap !"

**S.H**

"Hanya luka memar biasa, mungkin karena kejatuhan dari tempat tinggi jadinya bengkak. Tenang, kondisi tulangnya normal. Tak ada retak sedikit pun." jelas seorang dokter setelah menangani Konohamaru.

"Aku benar-benar lega sekarang." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala konohamaru.

"Resep obat bisa ditebus di apotik depan rumah sakit, tapi biasakan pijat dengan balsem di luka memarnya."

"Terimakasih banyak dokter."

Setelah itu keduanya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Sakura yang nggak ikut masuk ke dalam cuma bisa nunggu sambil baca artikel tentang kesehatan yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana ?" dia langsung berdiri saat lihat Naruto dan Konohamaru keluar dari ruangan.

"Sip... Nggak ada yang gawat."

"Syukurlah, aku ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalau Konohamaru tangannya di-gips."

"Jangan ngaco deh. Tapi kenyataannya dia baik-baik aja kan ? Malah keliahatan bugar banget." Naruto ngelihat ke arah Konohamaru yang matanya lagi berbinar-binar penuh 'nafsu'.

"Gimana nggak bugar, lihat paha mulus kan sumber vitaminnya." Sakura cuma bisa sweatdrop.

BLETAK

"Bocah mesum !" akhirnya pukulanpun mendarat dengan mulus di ubun-ubun adiknya.

"Sakit kakak !"

"Pulang sekarang, udah mulai sore nih !"

"Oke ! Tapi mampir ke taman ya ?"

"Mau ngapain ? Lihat orang pacaran lagi ciuman ?"

"Makan ice cream."

"Baiklah, asal jangan rewel !"

"Iya, aku ngerti kok."

**S.H**

"Jangan berharap terlalu lebih, ini freezer es krim di dalam sana nggak bakalan ada anmitsu." Ujar Namikaze muda pada sahabat pinky-nya yang lagi celingukan di depan freezer mini market dekat taman. Mereka bertiga jadi main ke taman atas permintaan Konohamaru, apa boleh buat adiknya juga keras kepala. Kalau udah bilang kepengin ke taman ya harus, untung kau nggak diminta buat nikahin nenek mu Naruto, beruntunglah kali ini permintaannya nggak ngaco.

"hehe…" dia cuma nyengir kuda.

"Nih." Ujar Naruto sambil ngasih es krim kerucut rasa vanilla strawberry. "Yang ini nggak keberatan kan ?" Imbuhnya santai.

"Makasih." Ujar Sakura girang, tapi nggak kaya tante-tante. "Ngomong – ngomong, Konohamaru mana ?"

"Tuh." Tunjuknya ke arah bangku taman yang diduduki bocah berumur 7 tahun yang asyik makan es krim sambil mainin game di HP. "Konohamaru, jangan mainan game terus. Atau dalam hitungan 5 menit HP mu udah kakak lempar ke atas pohon." Naruto lagi – lagi ngingetin Konohamaru biar nggak kecanduan game. Keduanya sekarang lagi duduk di bangku panjang tempat Konohamaru.

"Sakura Nee-Chan, nanti malam mau masak apa ?" Tanya Konohamaru ada sedikit pengharapan.

"Mungkin…. Umn…. Kare." Jawabnya sedikit mikir.

"Kenapa nggak ramen ?" Naruto nubruk.

"Soalnya aku nggak beli bahannya tadi, kare nggak masalah kan ?"

"Sedikit sih, beli bahannya pake uang ku aja juga nggak apa - apa."

"Pemborosan Kakak !" sanggah sang adik sedikit ngegas.

"Cuma beberapa Yen doang kan ?" mulai debat nih.

"Beberapa Yen doang itu sangat berharga tau ! Sakura nee-chan kan udah beli bahan kare. Kalau nanti masak ramen jadi harus beli bahan lagi kan ? kata Kaa-chan itu pemborosan !" adik cerdas yang memberikan argument sangat masuk akal.

"Nggak perlu repot kaya gitu, pake uang tabungan ku sendiri kok !"

"Nggak boleh ! PEM-BO-RO-SAN !"

"Oi… oi… oi… sudahlah kalian berdua, kalau mau ramen juga nggak masalah kok" Sakura mencoba menengahi yang lagi lagi harus…

"Diam !" Namikaze muda kompak membentak, gagal.

"Ya udah deh, aku tumis udang aja." Ujar Sakura pasrah.

"Nggak ! Pokoknya harus kare ! / Nggak ! Pokoknya harus ramen !" dua dialog mereka kompak lagi.

"Ya, oke ! bagaimana kalau tumis brokoli ! he he he !" Sakura udah tersenyum manis penuh kegelapan.

"JANGAN / JANGAN" kini keduanya hanya menjerit histeris dengan ditandai kemenangan Sakura.

* * *

**K-Note : #Ngelirik ke atas... Hyah... Fic apa an tuh ? Ya Ampun... up date ngaret ! terus nge-rush pulak...**  
**Gomen ne para Readers sekalian kalau bikin kalian kecewa, fic ini selalu molor ngaret pake banget.**

***Ngomong PeDe kea gitu, emang banyak ya ? yang nanti cerita mu ? (suara dari sisi kiri Kei). **

**Kei : kalau itu aku juga nggak tau pasti sih, kita liat aja... hehehe**

** Kei pasti up date nih fic, tapi sekarang lagi sibuk banget. Ntar (nggak janji tapi ya ?) akhir bulan Kei up date lagi. Buat tanggal - tanggal sekarang susah banget waktunya buat up date**

Terimakasih Banyak Untuk Kalian Semua yang mau membaca fic 'abal' ku dan ngasih riview, maaf banget sampe nggak bisa balas riview maaafffffffffffff banget. keadaan lagi darurat sekarang (tapi masih bisa up date fic ya ? parah !) Maaf banget ya ?

**Special Thanks To : **

**Guest **  
**Soputan**  
**Nitya-chan**  
**Waraney**  
**WaOnePWG **  
**Sakurai Mitsumuki**  
**Zuphiel **  
**Red devils**  
**Rosachi-hime **  
** Guest**  
**Nagasaki**  
**Klay Asther **  
**Riri26 **  
** .indohackz **  
**Aurora Borealix **  
**adityaisyours **  
**Dear God **  
**Guest**  
**spring field linda **

Kei cuma bisa ngomong : Makasih banyak... #Mbungkukin badan dalam-dalam, maaf ngga bisa balas riview kalian. "Silahkan... udah up date... Flame jangan lupa ya ? hiks hiks... "

* * *

**Tapi, jujur aja. Kei masih mengharapkan riview dari kalian semua dan nggak usah segan-segan buat kritik ya ? terutama yang membangun, Mohon bimbingannya. Silahkan **

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
